Sobre o Amor
by BelialNails
Summary: [DRARRY/SLASH] Eu realmente adoro os cães leais. Os estúpidos cães leais.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Sobre o amor

**Fandom: **_Harry Potter_

**Casal: **_Harry Potter&Draco Malfoy_

**Notas**_**:**_ Eu escrevi e rescrevi essa fanfic muitas vezes para reconhecer uma frase do rascunho original – onde era somente uma ideia banal de ciúmes e desejo, mas conforme eu percebia que não poderia resumi eles a isso eu tentei acalmar o sentimento de "de novo não" e segui em frente e espero – eu realmente espero – que não tenha estragado tudo.

**Resenha**_**:**_[DRARRY/SLASH] Eu realmente adoro os cães leais. Os estúpidos cães leais.

**~~~HP&DM ~~**

Harry sempre reforçava com uma fraca confiança que aquele seria o último beijo, que aquela seria a última vez que iria ouvir Draco sussurrar seu nome de uma forma que poderia ser quase apaixonada, senão fosse tão obscena, mas para sua infelicidade sua vontade era pequena demais diante dos lábios do Sonserino que insistiam em provocar sua nuca nua cada vez que ele se lembrava que ali não era seu lugar. Toda vez que ele se lembrava que os braços de Draco Malfoy não era seu lugar o próprio o abraçava como se fosse seu direito natural e ambos ficavam calados pedidos em pensamentos por alguns minutos.

Eles sabiam que estavam errados mesmo que não conversassem sobre isso.

Era sufocante e agoniante perceber que era errado demais ele querer ceder ao sentimento que se instalava em seu peito como se fosse muito natural ele gostar tanto de uma pessoa como Draco e ele desejava poder ser capaz de fingir que eram somente dois jovens apaixonados e que não existia nenhuma guerra e que ele não teria que enfrentar Draco do outro lado do campo de batalha.

Ambos sabiam que seus destinos foram decididos antes mesmo de seus nomes e que era bom acreditar que somente ficavam juntos por pura pirraça e por um desejo intenso demais para ser confundido por ódio, mas mesmo que eles não conversassem sobre isso era que eles não queriam nada daquilo.

Harry nunca quis ser quem era. Ele sempre quis uma família e um cachorro e – agora – ele queria Draco também. Sorriu beijando o braço do outro. Parecia uma cena muito agradável ele, um cachorro e um dragão orgulhoso.

- Draco, você gosta de que tipo de cães? – ele perguntou do nada fazendo o outro dar um pulo. Possivelmente estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não se deu conta que não estava sozinho.

- Qual foi a idiotice que você disse agora mesmo, Harry? – a voz arrastada perguntou cheia de ironia e veneno, mas Harry sorriu ao ser chamado por seu próprio nome e não pelo insulto que seu sobrenome virava nos lábios do outro.

Harry, ele repetiu mentalmente, era um ótimo nome se dito por Draco.

- Eu disse se você gosta de cães. – respondeu ignorando a ironia de Draco como havia se acostumado a fazer. O Olhou sobre o ombro vendo o olhar frio o analisando – que tipo de cães, na verdade.

Malfoy pareceu considerar uma boa resposta antes de finalmente sair das costas de Harry, mas somente para se sentar no colo do outro.

- Eu gosto do seu tipo. – disse o Sonserino com um sorriso afetado quando Harry fechou a cara. – Do tipo leal que te recebe com lambidas assim que chega em casa. – Harry pensou em um insulto que faria toda a família de Draco se revirar nas tumbas, mas preferiu sorrir travesso e abraçar o outro pela cintura o mantendo pertinho de seu corpo.

Eles tinham uma guerra para enfrentar e lados opostos para lutar. Draco estaria com sua família e Harry estaria com seus amigos, mas enquanto ele sorria travesso e lambia a bochecha de Draco imitando o latido de um cão e o outro o olhava com nojo tentando se afastar e – estranhamente – ria de uma forma tão natural e linda Harry somente o abraçou mais.

O Abraçou forte e só percebeu que chorava quando o sorriso de Draco se tornou embaçado e ele piscou surpreso.

- Eu realmente adoro os cães leais. Os estúpidos cães leais. – sussurrou Draco beijando suas lágrimas.

**Notas Finais: **E é isso. Algo pequeno e até cruel - e que estranhamente me deu vontade de chorar porque se sentir assim é horrível e eu tenho peixes demais no meu mapa astral. Eu ando escrevendo muito com os dois, mas se acima do desejo e da rivalidade é assim que eu os vejo. O Amor não nasceu para ser fácil


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Sobre o amor II

**Fandom: **_Harry Potter_

**Casal: **_Harry Potter&Draco Malfoy_

**Notas**_**:**_ Continuação de Sobre o amor (link: s/10766126/1/Sobre-o-Amor) que surgiu novamente. E eu amei isso.

Continuação de Sobre o amor (link**:** .br/historia/555979/Sobre_o_Amor/) que surgiu novamente. E eu amei isso.

**Resenha**_**:**_** [Drarry/Slash] **Ele era tudo que Harry precisava para viver toda sua vida.

**Link : ** s/10766126/1/Sobre-o-Amor

**Link Nyah:** .br/historia/555979/Sobre_o_Amor/

**~~ HP&DM ~~**

Era quase um pedido de desculpas ele estar ali, porém ainda faltava a parte crucial onde seus lábios se abriam e ele conseguia pronunciar o que tanto lhe atormentava sem parecer muito ridículo diante da pose orgulhosa que beirava quase a indiferença a sua frente. Ele desejou poder presentar Draco com um soco invés das desculpas que lhe devia, mas se fizesse isso nunca mais teria uma chance com o outro.

- "Uma chance de estar com ele sem ter que lutar contra ele" – pensou amargurado e cansado.

O Ano estava acabando e com ele tudo estaria perdido. Seus desejos não seriam tão importantes diante de uma guerra e tudo se resumiria a esperança e morte, mas tudo que ele conseguia pensar era no porquê de estar nas frias e traiçoeiras masmorras de Hogwarts e a única resposta fazia seu coração se apertar ainda mais.

- "Draco estava ali" – uma voz traiçoeira sussurrou em sua mente como se isso fosse a resposta para todos seus problemas, porém logo uma irritante e acusatória continuou. – "Está ali pegando suas coisas e indo se tornar um comensal com o papai" – E Harry odiou cada parte de seu corpo que não duvidou daquilo.

Era Draco Malfoy afinal. O Perfeito herdeiro nascido para ocupar o braço esquerdo dos lordes das trevas como seu mais fiel servo. Ele que nascera para herdar o lugar de Lucius sem nem ao menos ter o direito de escolher e que por anos pareceu ter desejado isso como se fosse o certo, mas que nos braços de Harry somente parecia estar cansado demais daquele velho jogo de sangue e guerra.

Com esperança buscou o olhar de Draco mais uma vez se lembrando de seu nome sendo sussurrado de uma forma que só poderia ser apaixonada, mas era difícil conseguir algo da indiferença de Draco quando Pansy o olhava como se pudesse explodi-lo sem o uso de uma varinha e Zabini parecia usar todo seu controle para não o socar.

Olhou os dois em um mudo desafio, assim com uma muda pergunta que só queria saber o porquê deles estarem ali.

Ele queria conversar a sós com Draco. Queria possivelmente ter seu último beijo e tentar reunir alguma esperança que aquele não seria o fim. Mas nem Zabini ou Pansy falaram algo quando Draco deu um passo à frente encarando os olhos muito verdes de Harry e tirando seu fôlego com isso.

Harry desprezara os olhos de Harry por anos os achando frios e vazios demais, mas agora ele só poderia os acha-los perfeitos. Era como um céu tempestuoso onde a chuva caia forte, mas quieta e Draco amava a chuva.

Harry percebeu que amava a chuva assim que viu aqueles olhos e nunca fora esperto o bastante para se dar conta disso.

Continuou encarando Draco enquanto este o olhava calado com uma postura tensa, mas confiante.

- Eu vou com você. – declarou o Sonserino tranquilamente fazendo Harry o olhar confuso.

Draco iria com ele para onde? Harry se perguntava isso enquanto sentia saudade da chuva forte que caia nos campos de Hogwarts durante seu primeiro beijo com Draco.

- Eu vou ir com você, Harry. – repetiu o loiro com mais convicção.

E Harry entendeu tarde demais novamente o porquê de Pansy querer o explodir e Zabini o socar.

O Moreno sorriu de um jeito que arrebatava Draco e não disse nada ao beijar o outro como se sua vida dependesse isso e para sua surpresa Draco correspondeu enquanto finalmente deixava-se levar para os braços confortáveis e quentes de Harry.

Draco não era um comensal e não era um Malfoy ou um Sonserino como tanto gostava. Ele não era nada disso enquanto suspirava o nome de Harry quando suas bocas se separavam.

Ele era somente Draco e para Harry era tudo que ele precisava para viver aquela guerra e – acima dela.

Ele era tudo que Harry precisava para viver toda sua vida.


End file.
